


Man's Best Friend

by Kryptonit3



Category: SB19 (Band)
Genre: Bare with me huhu., Dogs, IDontKnowHowToUseTags, M/M, Office, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Slice of Life, Slow To Update
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-09
Updated: 2020-08-13
Packaged: 2021-03-06 01:49:18
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,330
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25785421
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kryptonit3/pseuds/Kryptonit3
Summary: Josh works at an office where pets are allowed. He's envious at his co-workers Ken and Stell, who would always bring their dogs Nana and LunaNot until one day, when someone mistakenly thought that their office was one of those Doggy Day Care.
Relationships: Josh Cullen Santos/Justin De Dios
Comments: 5
Kudos: 16





	1. The Office

**Author's Note:**

> Hi!
> 
> Another JnJ fic here. 
> 
> Di ako mapakali, I just need to get this 1st chap out of my head. 
> 
> PS. This was inspired by a YT vid.  
> https://youtu.be/ncNusskOF1I  
> Timestamp : 6:36
> 
> Half of the story is mentioned at the vid. So, don't watch it unless you want to get spoiled. Hehe.

**JOSH**

"Good morning Nana. Good morning Luna!" 

They started to jump up and down as I entered our office.

"G'morning Josh" Stell came out of the back room, with a mug of coffee in one hand and some toasted bread in another. 

"Morning." I dropped my bags at my the couch and sat down in front of my computer. 

"Si Ken?" 

"Nasa banko." 

I stood up and went to the back of our office to fetch some papers.

"Hey, Stell? Should we move-uhh-their food and the water bowls, they're kinda-uh-getting in a way"

I grunted as I walk past the dogs, careful not to disturb their meal. 

"Sure, pero san natin ilalagay?" Stell turned his swivel chair to face me. 

"Hmm, here?" I swayed my arms around the front of the office. 

"It's spacious here. Saka, kitang-kita natin sila fron our desks." 

"Pwede rin. Sige, before lunch, lipat natin." 

I nodded and sat back down in front of my computer and started typing away. 

Our office is really happy with these dogs. The atmosphere would really change if it weren't for them. Like this one time, when Ken was confronted by a seemingly pissed off client, he was about to burst out into flames, but that didn't happen when Luna, his dog, walked around in circles by his feet, keeping his composure and talking to the client in a calm way.

* * *

"Why not get a dog yourself?" Ken asked as he fill his mouth with chicken wings.

"My apartment does not allow pets, remember? No Pet Policy." I rolled my eyes.

"Why not just find a new apartment and move out of your current one, para naman 'di ka maleft-out" Stell said as he raised his hand to get one of the waitress' attention and gestured a "writing a cheque".

"Finding a new apartment is easy. The moving out part is hard. Wala akong sasakyan so that I can haul my stuff."

"Well why not find some hauling services out there?" Ken raised an eyebrow.

"Lampera. Saka, okay na rin yun, halos araw-araw ko na ring nakikita aso nyo." I smirked.

"Here's your bill sir." 

"Ay hala grabe sya. 800 na yun?" Stell's eyes widened. 

"Magkano akin?" I asked.

"Diba libre mo ngayon?" Ken snickered.

"Sunod na lang, KKB muna tayo ngayon" 

"Daya mo naman, sige na. 281 sayo, Ken 269 sayo, 250 sakin. Ang tatakaw nyo" Stell shook his head.

"Oh eto." 

Ken and I gave our money and Stell placed the bill at the corner of the table. 

"Let's go?" 

"Tara." 

We carried our bags and went out of the restaurant. 

"Balik na ako sa banko, baka nalagpasan na number ko." Ken said. 

"Bakit, anong number na ba nung pag alis mo?" I asked.

"834"

"Anong number ka?" 

"838"

"Hanep yan! Dapat hinintay mo nalang! Ay, walang hiya 'to" Stell and I burst into laughter.

"Eh bakit ba, gutom na ako eh. Oh sya, dito na ako" Ken boarded a trike and waved us goodbye. 

"Tara, marami pa tayong gagawin." 

* * *

* **SBTCO***

 _St3LLmh4pH4gMh4l :_ Josh? Matatagalan kami dito ni Ken. Mauna ka nalang kumain.

 _Bh0cXzCuLL3N :_ Ah, sige sige. Napakain nyo na si Nana at Luna?

 _St3LLmh4pH4gMh4l :_ Wala pa. Pakainin mo nalang haaa. Salamaaat. Hihi

"Well guys, mukhang tayo nanaman ulit ang magsasama buong maghapon" I scratched Nana and Luna's head.

I put my computer into sleep and unpacked my lunch from my bag.

I also gave Nana and Luna their dog food and refilled their water bowls. 

As I munched my lunch, I heard our door chime sway, signifying that someone entered.

"Oh, kala ko matatagal--" 

I thought that it was either Ken or Stell who walked in, clients rarely visit our office, and they definitely don't bring their pets as they visit.

A tall, young, white man was standing in front of the door, holding the leash of his Corgi in his left hand, with his backpack clung on his right shoulder. He was wearing white pants and a brown checkered sweater. I didn't pay too much attention on his face, that dog looks so freaking cute!

"Hi, do you work here?" the man asked. 

"Y-yeah?" 

"Oh good. Sabi online, you take walk-ins, pero di na ako nakapag-book because I was so super duper busy talaga"

Book? Book what? 

"I can just leave him right, okay, I-uhh.. Do I need to sign something?"

Sign what? Leave who? What is this guy talking about? 

"Sign what? I'll just get your name." 

"My name, oh.. I'm Justin, Justin de Dios." 

Does Stell and Ken know this Justin? Maybe he's a friend. 

Justin walked out of the office almost immediately, but before he got out, he peeked his head. 

"Oh, by the way, his' name is Nick!" 

Before he goes out and ran toward the streets. 

"Hi Nick, come, let's play!" 


	2. The 2nd Meeting

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 2nd chap beibi. Imsosorry if it's too short. Huhu

"Sure kayo di nyo sya kilala"

"Wala naman akong kilalang Justin, dre" Ken said as he fumbled the stack of papers.

"Justin Timberlake lang." Stell chuckled. 

"Siraulo."

At this point, I don't really know what's going on. Until I remembered that there's a doggy day care about 20 meters away from our office.

The Justin guy may have mistaken our office as a doggy day care. 

I shook my head, glanced at little Nick who was sleeping at the corner, and started working on my sheets. 

* * *

"So, how was he?" Justin asked. He looked spent, but he still smells nice nonetheless.

Wait, why am I smelling him? 

"Uh-ayun. He was really great, nakikipaglaro sya sa ibang aso, it's like they knew each other." I chuckled. 

"That's great. He really likes open space, he gets tensed every time he's in his kennel. Ayos nga itong place nyo, spacious, and it looks like you have the right equipment for your dogs. I am quite surprised na da-dalawa lang client nyo."

Stell and Ken cleared their throats, they kept their noses on their respective PCs, but they were obviously eavesdropping.

"So, magkano babayaran?" 

My eyes widened. Shit. Magkano nga ba? 

I started thinking of random numbers. 300? 100? 50? Fuck it. 

"150 p-pesos lang." Did I stutter? 

"150?! Really?" Justin's eyebrows furrowed, mouth slightly open in disbelief. Cute. 

NO NOT CUTE. IT'S HORRIFYING. DID I OVERSHOOT THE COST? 

He hands me two bills, one 100-peso bill, and one 50-peso bill. With quite shaky hands, I took the money. 

"Well, I'll see you around. Let's go Nick." Justin tugs Nick's leash as soft as possible, and they head out of the office. 

Stell chuckled after a moment. 

"What's so funny?" I asked. 

"Now I know bakit mo tinanggap." Stell continues to laugh. 

"What do you mean?" 

"Pakipot ka pa." Ken laughed with Stell.

Haha yes, very funny.

But for reals. I wouldn't be a dog-sitter if I didn't feel so left out. 

* * *

"You worry too much" Stell leaned back.

"I'm just, concerned you know? Paano kung nag-overpriced ako? And paano naman kung malalaman nyang hindi tayo doggy day care? Baka magfile yun ng complaint!" I rested my hands on top of my head, unable to focus on my work

It had been a week, and Justin never came back. 

I walked towards the restroom and did a number one. The toilet flushed aggressively, slightly muffling the door chimes.

"Oh, hello" Stell greeted someone. 

I quickly got out of the restroom and saw a familiar man. Wearing a white bucket hat, white hoodie, and shorts that only went up on his knees.

"You came back!" I greeted him with a smile. 

"Yeah, this place is awesome. It's heaps cheaper than the last place I left Nick in"

Justin removed Nick's leash, and gave him a scratch behind his ears. 

"Well, I'll see you later!" He smiled as he goes

"I told you there was nothing to worry about." Stell chuckled. 

Yeah. I guess I overthought. 

Nick rolled onto his back in front of me. I crouched down and gave him a belly rub. 

"Your so cute!" I thought to myself.

But your owner is much cuter. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I really don't know how much DDCs cost, but I did some research and some ranged from 200 - 800 pesos.
> 
> Thoughts?

**Author's Note:**

> Thoughts?
> 
> I'm not an expert on office stuff, di pa po ako nagta-trabaho. Haha, It just the things I see when I'm at my Mom's office. 
> 
> Comments and Kudos would be highly appreciated! 
> 
> Follow me on Twt @Kryptonite_ATIN.  
> Wuv u all. UwU


End file.
